


See You Go

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Implied Reaper76, In a way, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU, Oneshot, Song fic, different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Genji does a thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> See You Go by 3OH!3

_[Hanzo]_

“I do not wish to partake in your shenanigans.” Hanzo furrowed his brow.

“Come on brother. You never go out and have fun.”

“Because I am not like you, Genji.”

“Please, brother, just one night. I won't ask you again.”

Hanzo hesitated in silence for a mere moment as he quickly scouted his options and weighed the pros and cons. He was not like his brother and found no significance going out to bars and clubs to party the night away. It perplexed him as to why Genji even wanted him to tag along.

“No.”

“Brother,” Genji moaned before recollecting himself. “What if I flip a coin?”

With a sideways glance and the realization that Genji would not leave him alone until he agreed on something, Hanzo finally gave in to a simple coin toss.

“Heads I win, tails you lose. Ready?” Genji smiled as he flipped the coin, landing with the head side up. “Looks like you're coming with me tonight.”

“Tonight? I was not expecting this.”

“When else would I go?” Genji gestured with a shrug.

Hanzo sighed. “Fine. I will go tonight.”

“Good, because you didn't have a choice anyways. Dress appropriately. Meet me back here at eight.”

Genji scattered off, leaving Hanzo to groan in discontent. His archery practice was now thrown off from the annoyance of his brother. With a deep breath and a simple stance, he raised his bow, striking the dead center with his arrow.

 

  
“You're wearing that?” Genji pointed at Hanzo, donned in an eggplant colored button down, tucked into black slacks.

“What's wrong with this?” Hanzo eyed his brother.

“Ah, nothing. Let's just go.”

Genji lead the way to, presumably, one of his favorite nightclubs. Upon stepping foot through the door, music boomed loudly throughout the establishment and one's own body as people danced, ate, and played pool in a far off corner. Genji pushed past swaying bodies to get to the bar, where he made a simple hand gesture and received two mixed drinks.

“No thank you.” Hanzo said, but the drink was pushed into his hand.

Genji then turned back to the bartender, leaned in close to say something, then turned back to Hanzo.

“Genji, I do not w—”

“Drink up brother! Let loose for once. You are here to have a good time.”

The rhythmic bassline of the current song pounded through Hanzo’s chest. Genji urged him to drink and have fun before squeezing his way into the crowd on the dancefloor. Hanzo simply rolled his eyes, making his way back toward the bar where he found a spot to sit.

“You're Genji’s brother, right?” The bartender yelled over the music.

Hanzo nodded, preferring not to chat.

“Don't worry about paying tonight. Anything you want, is yours.”

“Sake.”

The bartender winked before bringing out the sake. The fruity mixed drinks Genji liked were not the drinks for Hanzo. He sipped on something more suitable and scanned the crowd. He didn't belong here.

 

  
“Are you enjoying yourself, brother?” Genji returned to the bar for another drink, slipping into the seat next to Hanzo.

“This is not what I call fun.”

Genji waved his hand at the bartender, who produced two shots before the brothers. Genji had to have come here so often he made a name for himself, hence the wordless communication between him and the bartender.

“You're not even trying. Of all the drinks available, you choose sake.” Genji rolled his eyes then took his shot.

Hanzo let out a small sigh before taking his own shot. The wave of a single finger produced two more shots. Hanzo could appreciate a good drink, but he was not like Genji, who was already showing signs of being drunk.

“I want you drunk by the end of the night.” Genji stabbed him in the chest with a finger. “Or else.”

With that, he bumbled off somewhere, leaving Hanzo alone at the bar again. Hanzo ran a hand along his face before looking out into the crowd again. If he truly wanted, he could easily slip away before Genji would notice. But he was already here and despite the lack of enjoyment he was having, he was at least away from home for a while.

Hanzo decided to take his brother's advice and to expand his drinking horizons. His eyes scoured the plaques with hastily written drinks, unsure what his tastes would like.

“Whiskey, please.”

Hanzo looked to his right as a man stepped up to the bar and ordered a drink.

“Hey, how's it goin’?” He casually asked Hanzo, who merely stared back. “Alrighty then.”

The bartender placed a glass in front of him and the man took a satisfying drink. Hanzo proceeded to order the same for himself.

“First time out drinking?” The man chuckled. “Put his drink on my tab too. See you 'round.”

The man disappeared into the crowd just as Genji had, leaving Hanzo to get drunk at the bar alone. No other drinks could compare to the sophisticated taste of sake, but Hanzo could at least say he tried. When Genji finally returned, Hanzo had had enough time alone to think.

“Genji you ass.” He hissed.

“What?”

“Heads I win, tails you lose? I lose either way. You tricked me.”

“Lighten up, brother. You never leave home. I just wanted you to enjoy the world and it's offerings.” Genji smiled. “Anyways, I saw you talking to someone.”

“I simply wanted to try something different and he offered.”

“Is he going to take you home?” Genji sneered.

“Drinks, Genji. He offered drinks.”

“You gotta find someone, brother. Let's go.”

Without warning, Genji pulled him away from the bar and into the massive crowd, where bodies pressed against one another in sweaty dance.

 

 

_[McCree]_

It wasn't often that new faces appeared at the same old places Jesse constantly went back to. By now, he probably knew everyone in the damn club, if not by name, by face. It wasn't long before the mysterious, lonely man at the bar caught his attention. How convenient it was to want a drink while he sat there looking rather bored. And gorgeous. He seemed to have just come from work, probably in some business, if his outfit was any telltale sign. That, or he didn't get the casual memo. With that look, he nearly stood out like a sore thumb.

Jesse pulled the kindness card on him right away. The man's eyes seemingly bore into his soul. Despite this, Jesse McCree was not one to give up so easily. As the man watched him drink one of his favorites then proceed to order the exact same thing, Jesse realized he must not be familiar with the drinking scene, and decided to pay for both drinks. With a final smile toward the stranger, Jesse turned to go back to his comrades on the other side of the bar, feeling the unrelenting stares from the man on his back.

“Took you long enough.”

“Why do you look so smug?”

“No reason at all.” Jesse played it off.

“Oh, come on Jack. Didn't you see him flirting over there?”

“I was not. What's it to ya anyways?”

Gabe devilishly smiled, Jack snorted.

“Can we just get back to the game? It's your throw Jesse.”

As usual, Jack had lined his shots up so he could easily check out and win, but he wasn't the only one good at darts. The only one who was not doing well was Gabe, and he just wanted to get drunk with his friends after a long day of work. But as this was supposed to be a night of relaxation for the three of them, Jesse's mind raced to recall the face of the man at the bar.

“Looks like you lose, Jesse.” Gabe sneered.

“The game ain't even over yet, what the hell are you talking about?”

With a slight nod, Jesse followed Gabe's direction to catch a glimpse of the man being dragged out onto the crowded dance floor by some other guy. Jesse sighed. Today wasn't his day either.

 

  
“Will you get over it?”

After the earlier realization, Jesse had fallen into a pit of depression. It made so much more sense why the man didn't say anything to him.

“But I liked him.”

“You didn't even know his name.”

His friends were absolutely right and he hated it. So much, that he spent the last hour drinking more than he should have. He had plans tomorrow, but those didn't matter anymore. Right now, it was just him and his despair.

“Now where are you going?”

“I need to piss like a Russian race horse at the Kentucky Derby, alright.”

Jesse made his way downstairs to the restrooms, which were always less than clean and for some reason, full of loiterers. In fact, more people loitered than they used the facilities. Jesse made quick use, preferring not to be here long, but was stopped in the doorway. The man from the bar stared up at him again. With a smile of his own, he leaned in, gently kissing Jesse on the lips. As much as he wanted to say something to the strange man, Jesse couldn't form words. That's just how it was.

Then he touched Jesse's hands. Jesse looked down at the hands holding his, wondering if this was really happening or if it was just a dream. Either way, he didn't want it to end.

“You should be my man. Come, show me how to dance.”

Jesse's jaw nearly hit the floor. This was the golden opportunity, his one and only chance. Sometimes that's just how romance worked, he told himself. Jesse wouldn't be able to stand himself if he let this man go, so he seized the moment. They made their way to the dance floor, where the stranger didn't hesitate to put his hands all over Jesse like a touch deprived baby.

“What's your name, stranger.” Jesse asked once he leaned in closer to his ear to be heard over the music.

“Hanzo.”

“Jesse.”

As they danced, or as Hanzo grinded against Jesse, all he could think about was going home with this man. As his thoughts wandered in lust for this man, he hardly realized how many songs had passed until Hanzo pulled away.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jesse asked, afraid of losing Hanzo when he just got him.

Hanzo mumbled something, too quiet to hear over the boom of the music. Jesse thought he could be everything that Hanzo needed, but instead he watched him weave through the crowd until he disappeared, leaving Jesse standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

 

 

_[Hanzo]_

Genji told him to relax and to have fun, and after too many alcoholic drinks, Hanzo was doing just that. With systems overflowing, he couldn't stop thinking about the man from earlier, the one that paid for his drink. There was not much that seemed special about him, but Hanzo found himself quite interested. More so in his new drunken state.

Once Genji dragged him out onto the dance floor, Hanzo searched for his interest without being too obvious. The men and women surrounding the Shimada’s danced with anyone and everyone. When his eye finally spotted his target, he followed him and pounced like a tiger. If he were sober he'd never do the things he did now, like kiss the stranger before pulling him to the dance floor.

The man leaned in close, to Hanzo’s liking, and said his name was Jesse. He was so cute, and Hanzo was so very drunk. After several songs of dirty dancing with a man named Jesse, Hanzo caught his brother's eye and he faltered.

“I have to go.” Hanzo mumbled before slipping out of Jesse's grasp and leaving him alone.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Genji nearly yelled.

“I don't think I should be here.”

“Were you not just having a good time with that hot guy?”

“Genji, I am too drunk.”

“Don't be a little bitch, Hanzo.”

An array of emotions crossed Hanzo's face before he landed on disapproval. Without another word, he pushed past Genji and ordered a water from the bar.

“I don't understand you.” Genji sighed next to him.

 

 

_[McCree]_

After the unavoidable interrogation of his friends, Jesse was finally able to join them in a game of pool, something he was good at when his vision was normal. Currently he was seeing double as he leaned on his pool cue, aiming for the 8 ball. There was only one thing on his mind and finally it had a name: Hanzo. Jesse didn't know if he'd ever see him again, and he regretted not chasing him earlier.

Gabe caught onto his sadness and ordered some cheap shots in hopes of forgetting, or at least easing the pain. When that didn't seem to do the trick, the three men shared a pitcher of cheap beer. As their money depleted on alcoholic beverages, Jesse just wanted the music to get turned up even louder so he didn't have to talk anymore.

Jesse's mind kept replaying incredible moments he spent with Hanzo before mentally kicking himself. He didn't want to see Hanzo go so soon, but he didn't want to leave without him either. Jesse hated seeing him leave when he could've been his everything.

“I think I'm just gonna head home.”

“Flaking out so soon?” Jack asked, knowing damn well as to why.

“Leave him alone, Jack.” Gabe jabbed. “Go get some rest, Jesse. We'll see you around.”

With a simple gesture, Jesse waved goodbye before retreating to find the coat check room. As he dug through his pockets for the ticket stub for his coat upon walking through the door, he froze at the sight of the man he thought he'd never see again.

“Hanzo.” He breathed.

Hanzo turned toward Jesse, confusion on his face as he tried to remember his name. “Jesse?”

The woman at the desk took the ticket from Jesse's hand, and gave him his coat while the two men stared at each other. Hanzo broke the line of contact, quickly slipping past Jesse yet again.

 

  
Jesse knew he would hate himself forever if he saw Hanzo leave and did nothing about it. Quickly shrugging his coat on, he hurried outside to see the man of his dreams walking alone mere steps ahead of him.

“Hanzo, wait!” Jesse called out as he ran toward him.

Upon reaching Hanzo, Jesse grabbed him, finding his lips for a goodnight kiss. Alone on the sidewalk, Jesse knew what he wanted, but didn't expect Hanzo to kiss him back with a similar need, his hands grasping at the fabric of Jesse's shirt.

“Jesse I—” Hanzo began as the kiss ended, both still holding onto each other tightly.

“Wait. Hanzo, I don't— I don't wanna be the guy to see you go, and I don't wanna leave if you don't take me home. I don't wanna see you walk away from me when I've got everything you could ever need.”

Jesse knew the alcoholic drinks had gotten to his head, but he spewed these words from his heart. When Hanzo stared back dumbfounded, Jesse wondered if all of this was just a drunken mistake.

“I thought you'd never come back.” Hanzo uttered before pulling Jesse back in for another, more deeper kiss.

“Oh God,” Jesse breathed, “Please take me home with you tonight.”

“Wish granted.” Hanzo said before leading him down the sidewalk.

In his infatuated state, Jesse hardly noticed the scenery change from urban city to traditional dwelling as Hanzo pulled him along, sneaking kisses along the way. Once the door to what Jesse assumed was a bedroom slid shut, things escalated between the two. Clothes were desperately grabbed at while constant kisses were absolutely necessary.

Jesse knew where this was going and he loved every second of it.

 

 

_[Hanzo]_

The unyielding warmth in addition to the growing headache he was experiencing woke Hanzo from his sleep. Rolling over, he was met face to face with a sleeping man. Not just any man, but a man named Jesse. The guy be decided to take home in his extremely drunken state. Sitting up and seeing clothes flung about the room told him everything he needed to know. Hanzo smiled.

Looking back at Jesse, who lightly snored as he slept, Hanzo realized he had no idea what to do now. He had never been taught what to do with a sleeping, naked, and might he add gorgeous, man in his bed that he brought back from the club. This was Genji's area of expertise, not Hanzo's.

Hanzo laid back down, thoughts running through his head until he felt a hand snake its way around his body. He turned his head to see Jesse, tired but smiling at him.

“You're awake.” Hanzo pointed out.

“As are you.”

“What do we do now?” Came Hanzo's blatant question.

“Well,” Jesse resituated himself to rest his head in his hand to look down at Hanzo while he drew light circles in his skin. “This is the part where you either tell me to get out, or…”

“Or?” Hanzo inquired.

“Or maybe we can turn this into something more.”

Hanzo's eyes softened as he took a moment to think. “I would very much like to turn this into something more if you also wish to.”

“Most definitely.” Jesse said before leaning in to plant a kiss on Hanzo's lips.

The two hardly heard Genji's light footsteps as he slid open the door to Hanzo's room, “Hanz—Holy shit brother, get it!”

With a look that could kill, Hanzo glared at his brother before throwing a pillow at the door. Genji slammed the door before it got him, scuttling off to do who knows what, leaving Hanzo alone with Jesse once more.

“Wait, so that guy ain't your boyfriend?”

“Heavens, no, he's my brother.”

“Thank the Lord.” Jesse heaved a sigh of relief.

Hanzo chuckled before pulling Jesse closer, closing the gap between them. As much as he hated Genji sometimes, he had to thank him. If he never tricked Hanzo into going out, he would've never met the gorgeous man next to him. This one, Hanzo thought, is a keeper.


End file.
